Adventures of Rina and her Niisan
by Kookie Thief
Summary: Rina, Sanji's little sister, believed dead, has found her way back to Sanji! After years of slavery Rina learns what it means to be family, to be a friend and what it means to love. She learns how to be a pirate and joins Luffy and the crew in their crazy adventures! OCx(Secret)
1. Chapter 1

Sanji: My big brother

An: _Thoughts_

** Yelling**

Ok so if Nii-san isnt the correct thing to call your older brother then just tell me. I used it in another fic and it was good but whatever. SO I don't own one Piece and I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 1: Rina comes home

( A week after leaving Water 7 )

It was a clear fair day on the 1000 Sunny and Luffy sat in his special place on Sunny's head. He sighed as he gazed out over the blue ocean then he threw his head back with another exasperated sigh. His stomach growled, he patted it, "I know I know Sanji said lunch will be ready soon." Just then Luffy heard the galley door open and he turned to see Sanji walking out, "Lunch is on the table and everyone else is in there already." Luffy cheered and scrambled into the galley yelling at his crew to wait for him. Sanji stayed outside leaning against the railing outside the galley door. He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag and released the smoke in a sad sigh. The cook was alone on the deck of the Sunny. He leaned forward and propped his elbows on the railing gazing out over the lawn deck. He took another drag on his cigarette letting the smoke trickle out of his mouth slowly. He hung his head and sighed again. His usually bright blue eyes were dull and he was slouched over in defeat. He stared at his hands a questioning look on his face. Then around the corner came Franky. "Oi cook " Sanji looked up at the sound of his new nakamas voice. "Oh Franky hey lunch is in the table." The shipwright pushed his glasses up onto his forehead. Franky's forehead crinkled and a worry line appeared between his eyes. "You alright ? You look bummed out." Sanji smiled at Franky, but it was obviously a fake forced smile. "Yeah yeah I'm fine" Franky narrowed his eyes at his blonde friend. "You make a crappy lier." Sanji sighed and went back to studying his hands. The silence seemed to last an eternity. "Homesick that's all." Franky's worry line disappeared and he half smiled knowingly. "Miss your family huh? Well bet they are SUPER proud of you out here looking for All Blue." Franky slapped a big hand down on Sanji's back and made his way to the galley door. "Don't miss em to bad, you're a pirate. Can't look back to much." Franky clicked the galley door shut and Sanji sighed again blowing smoke between his teeth. He finished his cigarette and put it out with a quick turn against the ashtray built into the railing. Sanji stood there for a moment staring over the deck of the Sunny out over the sea. He sighed again and with a small pained smile he whispered to him self, "Happy Birthday Little Sis."

~A few miles away on the Boulder pirate ship.~

Rina's POV

I winced as the shipwright's fist connected with my cheek. "Damn slave ! What the hell were you trying to do ? You dare to try and steal a piece of bread!" I glanced at the cook over his shoulder but he wouldn't watch the shipwright punish me. "Please !" I begged placing my face on the floor, "Cook~sama gave me the bread, as a gift ! it's my birthday." I was cut off as his foot connected with my side knocking me up against a wall. I gasped and tried to suck air into my now empty lungs without much success. "Damn girl ! Learn your place ! You never should have accepted ! You don't deserve anything for your birthday! No one is happy you were born." The angry shipwright stalked toward me pulling his whip from his belt. "I'll teach you. I'll teach you better than to think you deserve food." He raised his arm and I curled up as small as I could covering my face waiting for the familiar crack and sting of his whip on my flesh. But it never came. "LAND HO !" The look out's voice boomed out over the whole ship. "Your lucky bitch." I stayed curled up in a ball until the cook and the shipwright had left to go up on deck. I slowly uncurled and glanced around to make sure no one was there. When I saw the coast was clear I flipped off the door the shipwright had passed through. _I do deserve to eat ! I don't need you bastards to justify my birth ! I'm glad I was born ! And so is nii~san !_ I was screaming at them in my head, but on the outside I was calm and quietly flipping off the door. I dropped my hand and slowly rose to my feet. Land means extra work. I made my way to the door and up to the main deck. "Oi! Slave!" I recognized the navigator's voice and made my way over to him. Bowing my head and avoiding his eyes. _Damn bastards I shouldn't have to bow my head to you_. I was angry and I wanted to rebel but all my scars ached and I knew that obeying meant more chances to really escape. "Go and prepare a boat," he reached out and grabbed my chin yanking my face up so he could see my face. " There is a town here and you and I are gonna spend the night in the town's inn understand?" I nodded and he shoved me away. I made my way toward the small row boats. _Damn it ! That pervert. In every single town ! I hate him._ I quickly made the preparations and sooner than I wanted the boat was ready. I sat down beside it as I had been taught to do. I brought my knees up against my chest and rested my head on my knees, _run run and never look back ! You can find nii~san and be rid of these bastards forever !_ I shook my head in frustration. _No no I have to wait for nii~san to get here ! He will catch up to us soon ! I saw his wanted poster and I know that if I could just find him I would be rid of these bastards._ And so my internal debate continued like it always did. My desire to flee battling against my plan. A few minutes later I felt the navigators hand in my hair, he yanked it and I was forced to gaze up at his angular face. His red hair gleamed in the sun and his angry cruel green eyes flashed with lust at me. I stood and he shoved me into the boat. He ordered some of the muscular lackies to lower the boat. I crawled over to the front of the ship and curled up as small as I could. _Sometime soon. Nii~san will catch up with us and I can run. Sometime soon._ I felt the boat hit the water and then a few seconds later the navigator landed in the boat. I closed my eyes and stayed where I was. Soon enough we were paddleing toward town. I was curled up and silent and the navigator was grinning down at me, I could feel his lustful eyes on me. "Say my name." He always demanded I say his name. Always. "Abaji Kesku" My voice was practically dead and I could here the defeat in my voice. _Abaji Kesku no matter what you make me to, no matter how much you tell me I enjoy it I hate you. And what you do to me. My body may react but I still hate what you do to me._ He repeated the demand as we made our way to town, and I complyed, each time repeating to myself how much I hated him. Soon enough we reached land and Abaji forced me to my feet with a violent yank on my arm. I didn't look at him, afraid that he would see the hate burning in my eyes. _I hate you I hate this whole damn crew._ The hate was a mantra in my head as we walked toward town. Abaji held my hand and he made sure it was my left. My left hand was a cyborg hand. The cold metal hand was rigged to shock me at the touch of a button located on the back of my hand. I winced as he ran his thumb over the button careful not to press it. He chucked suddenly, "tell me again how you got this fantastic hand." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the button gently. I took a shaky breath and resisting the urge to hit him I spoke. "Doctor~san built it for a man who lost his hand but he died so Doctor~san took my left hand and replaced it with the one your holding." I was careful to observe the town and not Abaji. The town was small, basic enough. A few people walked by but they didn't even give us a second glance. Abaji found a little run down inn and left me out side to go see if we could get a room. I could feel rage bubbling up in me. _I hate this, I hate him. Every town he makes me do this! Every tine he calls me a slut and a whore he tells me I enjoy it ! I don't and I want to kill this bastard !_ My anger bubbled in my heart and I clenched my fists to try to contain it. _Patience. Just wait. Nii~San was just in Water 7. He will catch up soon and then I can be rid of these bastards._ Then Abaji came back and we entered the little inn, it was a cute little inn with a nice looking common room. We quickly made our way to the stairs and up to the top floor. Abaji unlocked the door and practically threw me in the room. "Clean up." His voice was husky and I could hear the lust in his voice. I made my way into the bath room. I looked at my self in the mirror and grimaced. My long brown hair was knotted and filthy. I started the shower and let it run. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Soon Nii~san is coming soon.

~The next morning~

Everything hurt. My legs screamed at me as I forced myself out of bed and my arms ached as opened the bathroom door my whole body was covered in his sticky fluids and I couldn't wait to get them off. I got into the shower with a sigh the hot water felt good. I slowly went over my whole body. Bruising on my arms, shaped like his hands, one major hickey on my collarbone and one under my right ear. A cut in the inside of my thigh where his gross nails had yanked my legs apart. I ran my fingers through my hair and almost threw up, his cum was in my hair as well. I slowly woke up more and more as the hot water washed the filth away. I washed and washed myself but I didn't feel clean. _Even if I didn't want to. I did. I let him. I could have run. I shouldn't have let him I'm so dirty. I'm just dirty._ I felt tears rushing down my face and I sat down in the tub. My whole body was wracked with sobs and my old thoughts of self loathing floated back into my mind. _I'm a dirty dirty whore and and even if nii~san comes this is what I deserve. I'm just a horrible little whore._ I wiped my tears away and slapped myself with my left hand, the hot metal singeing me. _No no I'm not ! He made me ! He forced me ! The first time I said no he shot me. I would die of I didn't and I can't die I have to find nii~san. I don't deserve this. No one does._ I stood up and finished washing my self. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I inspected myself in the mirror. My hair was clean now and it fell in wet strands down to my shoulders. My blue eyes were clear and bright and I smiled. Even when I went through something like that. They won't ever dim that light in my eyes. Abaji knocked on the door. "Oi out I need to shower." I grabbed my clothes and hurried from the bathroom. My legs still hurt and my shoulders and arms were sore. Abaji went into the bathroom and I heard him whistling to himself contently. I sighed as I laid my clothes out on the bed. A threadbare green tee short with a dark blue star on it and a pair of jean shorts that came to my knees. My under garments had long since worn through and this was all I had. I sighed again and sat down on the bed. If I ask Abaji will buy me more clothes he would. But I don't want to ask him for anything. I shot a glare at the door. But I have no choice. I sighed again and then pulled my legs up so I sat cross legged on the bed. I french braided my hair while I waited for Abaji. He was fast and I had just finished when he came out. He grinned at me like a hunter spotting his prey. "You ain't dressed yet ?" I took a deep breath. _Ask him the way he likes. Ask like he's your boyfriend._ I looked at him putting on my biggest most innocent eyes. "I need new clothes. My panties and bra have completely worn through and these old clothes are so not cute." I let my bottom lip quiver a bit at the end and I blinked slowly drawing his eye to mine. "Oh Abaji could you please buy me some more ? Please ?" I felt nausea stir in my stomach and I wanted nothing more than the hit myself for asking this man for anything. Abaji sauntered toward me in his towel grinning. "Of course. Anything you want Rina." It took every single ounce of my will not to vomit when he said my name. I smiled at him and hopped down from the bed quickly dressing. Abaji wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Your a good little girl Rina." I stopped and forced my self not to shudder. _Don't react. Don't react._ I forced my self to finish dressing and then wiggled around and wrapped as around Abaji's neck. "Come on ! I wanna shop!" I smiled at Abaji and then kissed him softly. He grinned and then let me go to get dressed. As soon as his back was turned I threw my hand over my mouth to stop the vomit from escaping. I felt the tiny amount of food that had been in my stomach burn on its way back down. Soon enough we were walking down the hall holding hands, Abaji running thumb over the button on my hand. We checked out and the made our way into the down town. People bustled every which way and Abaji and I soon found ourselves amidst a huge crowd. We made our way through Abaji never letting go of my hand and soon we reached a big clothes shop. Abaji led me inside and toward the woman's clothes. He let go of my hand so I could browse but he never took his eyes off me. I picked out a pale brown sweater that had long sleeves and was designed to fall off the shoulders. It was impractical but I knew that Abaji would only buy me cute clothes that looked good on me. I also picked out white pants. With a wink and a twirl I entered the changing room. As soon as the door to the changing room shut the smile I had forced fell off and I had to swallow vomit again. I changed and found that the sleeves of the sweater fell over my hands. The effect was actually quite endearing. I forced my self to smile and flounced out of the dressig room spinning so that Abaji's sharp green eyes could take in every aspect of my body. He grinned and then hugged me. "Alright those look good. Now" his voice hissed in my ear "let's go get you some cute panties." I changed back into my clothes and we made our way into the part of the store that sold undergarments. Abaji picked out cute pink panties with a little blue butterfly and then he let me pick out a bra. I had them fitted and then Abaji payed for the new clothes. I slipped into the bathroom and changed. I sighed contentedly as the new clean clothes sat on my skin. I took a deep breath and then headed out of the bathroom back to Abaji's side. "Hey Rina we are gonna get something to eat." I nodded silently agreeing. My stomach growled at the thought of food. I hadn't eaten a proper meal in almost a week. And my proper meal was half a loaf of bread. We made our way into a restaurant. Abaji made a big ruckus on entering but I was too lost in the delightful smells of food to pay attention. _OK Rina you have to be careful if you eat to much to fast you will get sick everywhere._ I ordered a simple plate of plain onigiri. The restaurant was filled with people, couples sitting together and singles chowing down alone. Abaji was talking but I wasn't really listening. Suddenly I heard something that caught my attention. "Strawhats ?" I immediately strained my ears to hear what the men were saying. "Yeah yeah they landed in the port in the other side if the island early this morning!" I quickly stood up and asked Abaji if I could use the bathroom. He said I could with a wave of his hand and I quickly scampered toward the back of the resturant. _This is it ! This is it ! Today is the day you escape ! Nii~san is here on the other side of this island I just have to get to him._ I locked myself in the small bathroom and then leaned against the door. Joy and excitement bubbled up inside if me but I forced it down. _It isn't over yet I still have to escape._ I looked around and grinned when I spotted a window. I walked over to it and my smile grew when I realized I could fit through it. It was up high but I managed to pull my self up. And then I was running. _I have five minutes before Abaji checks on me._ I was streaking down the town's main road running as fast as I could. Come on run faster ! In about two minutes I was out of town and sprinting through the woods at filled the space between the ports. I was careful to stay on course, bearing due east, as I dodged trees and bushes. I was about 1/2 kilometer away when suddenly my hand shocked me. I screamed, the pain was intense. I fell to the ground shaking. Come on come on ! My hand was dead, and my whole arm was numb but I got up and kept running. A few minutes later my hand shocked me again. I bite my lip to stop my self from screaming. If the remote for my hand is working then I am still within 5 kilometers. I have to keep running. I have to get to Sanji. My feet slipped and slid over the ground as I ran but I managed to keep my footing. I ran and ran and ran. How big is this damn island?! Then suddenly my hand shocked me again and I hit the ground screaming. I couldn't feel my legs anymore and my breathing was erratic, from running and from the shocks. I could feel myself slipping out of conciusness and I somehow managed to drag myself under a big bush before I fell unconscious.

I woke up to sunshine. It tickled my eyes open and I slowly sat up groaning. My whole body burned and I couldn't feel my left arm. I glanced around to make sure I was alone. No one was around and I scrambled out from under the bush and took off running east. I ran as hard and as fast as I could desperate to get to the other side of the island. _Nii~san I'm coming just don't leave this place please._ After about thirty minutes of running I shot out of the forest and saw the town a little way down the coast._ Oh thank the lucky stars I found the port._ I took off running with renewed energy, sprinting as fast as I could toward the small group of buildings. I made it to the edge of town and slowed to a walk, my breathing was shallow and my heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt but I didn't have time to stop. I walked down the street keeping a sharp eye out for any of Boulder's crew. I made sure to stay on the side of the road and scanned the crowds for the infamous strawhat or a pair of familiar curly eyebrows. I made it to the main docks and found that the famous strawhat flag was no where in sight. I spotted a dock worker and tapped his shoulder. "Hey I heard that the Strawhats were on this island you know where they docked?" I tried to sound casual all the while I was praying they hadn't left. "Oh yeah two miles outta town to the south but you better" I didn't hear the rest of what he said, I sprinted through town ignoring all the aches and pains and numbness. I made it to the edge of town in a few minutes and I spotted the top of what had to be the Strawhat's ship's mainmast. I kept up a steady run and made it to their ship in about 10 minutes. The ship was huge and impressive obviously new. _This is it. I found Sanji. I'm free now !_ Suddenly doubt shadowed my mind. _Am I really free? Will Sanji even remember me? Will he care?_ I shook my head, _Of course he will ! Sanji is my brother !_ **"OI !"** I called up to the ship.** "OI ANYONE HERE ?"** A boy with black hair and a strawhat appeared at the railing above me. "Hey?" I recognized him from his wanted poster. " Strawhat Luffy?" This is the captain, the man who Sanji is following, gotta make a good impression. He nodded eyeing me curiously. "My name is Rina and I am here to ask if I can join your crew. See I have family in your crew." _Please please please I wanna be with Sanji!_ Luffy looked surprised. "Yeah who" This is it. I finally get to say it. "Black leg Sanji is my big brother." Then suddenly out of no where my hand shocked me again. This time the pain was even more intense than I had ever felt before. I screamed and fell to the ground gripping my hand to my chest. My chest hurt and I couldn't breath and all I heard was ringing. I felt my mind slipping. No no I have to see Sanji I turned my eyes up to railing and saw Luffy jumping over and guy with green hair yelling and then next to him a blonde boy with curly eyebrows. His hair was over one eye and a cigarette hung from his lips. But I would recognize him anywhere. _Sanji._ I felt my mind slipping further and further from the world of the waking and then just before I slipped into oblivion I heard his voice. "RINA"


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji: My Big Brother

Chapter 2: Sanji and Rina's heart breaking stories

AN: Here it is Chapter 2 !

_Thoughts_

**Shouting**

OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ! So many views already ! Feel free to review as well ! COOKIES FOR YOU ALL

**"Rina!"** Sanji yelled as he leapt after Luffy. Her dark hair was spread all around her head and her eyes closed as she lost consciousness. His mind and heart were both racing as he landed and knelt next to the passed out girl._This is imposible ! Rina is dead! Isn't she ? But this girl looks just like her._ Sanji could hear Zoro and Luffy shouting for Chopper. He slowly turned her over and brushed her hair away. _It's her. I recognize her. My baby sister. She was alive all this time and, and I wasn't looking._ Sanji's heart felt like it would explode as happiness and guilt. Happiness that she had found him and guilt that he hadn't been searching. Suddenly Chopper, in heavy point, put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sanji bring her to the infirmary" Sanji scooped her little body and jumped back onto the Sunny. His head was whirling so fast and he stared at her dirty face. She was there, in his arms. But she had died. He laid her on the cot and then looked up at Chopper. The reindeer immediately started looking over her body. Sanji stood there worrying over Rina. Chopper's hands were quick and poked and prodded with expert calmness. He quickly removed her shirt and gasped at the scars that littered her body. Whip marks, burns, and countless slashes and cuts. Her ribs stuck out and her hips almost seemed to poke through her skin. He removed a worn red glove and gasped again. Her left hand was entirely robotic. Chopper turned to Sanji,

"Go, get Franky." Sanji stared at her hand lost in a sea of guilt. She had lost a hand. Sanji's eyes roamed over the young and old scars littering her arms and stomach. Chopper smacked him, hard, on the back.

"Go get him !" Sanji nodded and then left the infirmary. Chopper closer inspected her left arm, the muscles in her arm had grown in a twisted way to avoid the metal stints in her arm and every bone in her wrist had been broken and re-broken to fit around the too large prosthetic. Chopper went over to his desk and started to mix herbs together in a bowl. _She is starving and her entire body is stunted. She was recently electrocuted. Her arm is heavily damaged by that hand. I don't know enough about robotics to figure out how this robotic hand damaged her so bad or how to fix this._ Thousands of medical thoughts raced through the tiny doctors mind. But one was prominent, _who is she ? _Chopper took the herbs he had mixed and dumped them into an IV bag and whirled them till they dissolved in the water. Then he took a needle, he quickly and experly inserted the IV and started the drip. Just then Franky walked in.

"OI OI what's this I hear about a cyborg hand ?" Chopper gestured for Franky to look at her left hand. Franky lifted his sunglasses and whistled low as he inspected her hand. The metal was worn and dinged and the attachment was obviously uneven. Franky looked up to Chopper all business.

"This hand is crap." Chopper shook his head,

"I think that hand was some how," He was cut off as the hand started whirring and then Rina's eyes flew open with a scream. Franky hand the hand opened before Rina even stopped screaming. He had pulled a screwdriver from nowhere and was tinkering with frayed and damaged wires. Rina stayed laying down, she turned her head and saw Franky's blue hair bobbing above her hand. Then when she realized that Franky was messing with her wires she gasped yanked her hand away and sat up.

-Rina's POV-

Some strange man wearing a speedo was messing with the wiring in my hand. I yanked it away.

"Don't ok just don't the whole thing is rigged to shock me whenever." I screamed again as the familiar jolt of pain shot up my arm. I was panting, I could feel my heart beating, laboring strange pattern and my lungs didn't want to fill up all the way. Everything was starting to get blurry and I felt panic pumping through every vein. The speedo man with blue hair held out his hand,

"Please I know what I'm doing I'm an expert on this." His eyes were earnest and honest and he looked like he was genuinely concerned about me. I felt the world start to spin as I got less and less oxygen. Then there was a prick in my arm. I turned to see a little furry thing standing there pulling a needle from my arm. Slowly the spinning stopped my breathing was easier and my heart rate fell back to normal. I turned back to the blue haired man. _Ok Rina this is Sanji's crew so they can be trusted so just calm down. These people are with Sanji. They won't hurt me._ I took a deep breath and placed my hand in the blue haired man's. Still ready to yank it back at any moment. He immediately began unscrewing panels and inspecting wires. I turned back to the little furry thing.

"Who are you ?" I was trying to avoid watching the blue haired man mess with my hand. I could feel it and it was strange. The little deer dog thing smiled at me,

" I'm Chopper! I'm the doctor!" I smiled at his cuteness.

"Well umm" _What is it? _

"Are you a deer?" He looked kinda mad when I asked that, but his mad face was just as cute as his happy face.

**" NO I'M A REINDEER"** I smiled again,

"Well who's the blue haired guy with the speedo?" I wanted to know who was messing with the most dangerous thing to me.

"That's Franky, he's the shipwright." He continued to work on me hand. I turned back to look at him, he was totally focused on my hand and was muttering to himself. I suddenly felt my hand go dead.

"Hey what did you do?" Franky unbent himself and met my eye with a serious look.

"I have to replace it, if you wanna get away from the bastards who did this to you then I have no choice. They rigged this thing as a tracker too, I don't know what you're running from but I hope it don't catch you." I blinked in shock, he had figured all that out in less than two minutes.

"But where can I get a new hand?" Franky grinned at me and then … opened his stomach.

"I'm an expert on this stuff." He clicked his stomach shut with a click.

"I'm a cyborg myself. I'll build you one. I swear I'll make it the most super hand ever !" I was shocked. _He's gonna build me a new hand ? Just like that ? And he said that he hopes the Boulders don't catch me._ I felt an odd feeling of safety flood over me and I smiled at Franky and nodded.

"Alright" _Sanji's friends are really nice, and if I make a good impression I can boost my chances of staying aboard. If I stay aboard then the Boulders won't ever get me._ Then there was a knock at the door I found my self cowering slightly almost expecting a Boulder crew member to walk in. Franky noticed my panicked look laid a hand on my shoulder. A woman came in, she was beautiful with long dark hair and sharp blue eyes. She sat down on the chair near the door. She was silent and dark, like a black hawk or an owl.

"Oh Hi Robin!" Chopper bounced over to the woman and sat in her lap.

"Hello I am Nico Robin and I am here to ask you some questions." Her voice was low and dark, she never took her eyes off me and she didn't blink.

"Well I can answer whatever I can." I answered, and could here the uncertainty in my own voice. _What kind of questions? What if the find out I'm a slave and they want to return me?_ She put me on edge, she seemed to stare into my soul.

"Tell me, you are Sanji's sister yes ?" I narrowed my eyes at her, uncertain and nervous. _Does she think I was lying?_

"Yes I am", I tried to sound confident but it didn't really work. She shifted Chopper in her lap and crossed her legs.

"Then tell me how you came to be here. The whole story, how did you end up here, on this island?" I sighed, I could feel all the semi-repressed memories flooding back. The fear and anger and pain all bubbled back to the surface. _Come on Rina, you knew this was coming you have to explain yourself. _

"I was taken, kidnapped from the beach near my house in North Blue. I was 6, and Sanji was 8." Even talking about the kidnapping made my eyes water and my throat constrict.

"The pirates who took me were slave traders, I was sold to the captain of the Boulder pirates, Kilso "Heavy Boulder" Sabajo. He brought me here to the Grand line and to this island." I stopped talking to take a deep breath, tears brimming and one falling over to run down my cheek._ God I don't want to tell them. I want to leave it in the past. But I can't I need to tell them this. So they understand, these are Sanji's nakama and nakama of Nii~san's are nakama of mine. I have to tell the whole story, because if I don't trust them why would they trust me?_ I felt Franky place a hand on my shoulder,

"Don't worry little lady, we can hear this story at your pace ok ?" His eyes were earnest and seemed almost fatherly as he smiled down at me with a hand on my shoulder for comfort. I felt a little bit of warmth pierce the fear and pain and anger all bundled up in my heart. I took another breath, this one shaky, and then continued.

"After I was sold they locked me in their brig, to break me. After a few months of living of bread scraps and a tiny bit of water they let me out. And I worked. All day every day. I tried to escape at every single island but I couldn't get away." It was like a movie playing in my mind, all the terrible memories flooding my head. Tears were now streaking down my face, running down and dripping on to the blankets bunched in my lap. Franky squeezed my shoulder, and it was comforting even if it was only a little. He had just met me, but here he was holding on to me when I felt like a leaf blown in the wind of painful thoughts. He was holding me here, in this moment. Even if I had just met him I was glad he was there. The blue haired shipwright was the closest thing to a friend I had ever had.

"When I was 9 years old the doctor on the ship got a new patient. A man who had lost his hand, he was an amatur cybernetics builder and inventor so he built the man a new hand. But the man died, so he rigged it up with the ability to electrocute the person it was attached to and then he chopped off my hand and stuck it on me. To keep me from running anymore." I had to stop to wipe the tears away. Just making me talk about it was like forcing me to relive every second.

"Then when I was 10 I was sold to our navigator, Abaji. He had been watching me since I came on board and he bought me as a gift to himself. He took me to the nearby island and…." I cringed as memories of the first time came back, the blood, and pain, how hard I had fought, the bullet. I felt tears running down my face faster and harder and I reached up and wiped the tears away angrily.

"He shot me when I wouldn't sleep with him. Right in the shoulder." The tears wouldn't stop. _Come on Rina you gotta get the whole story out, to get to stay with Sanji, You have to tell them._ I felt Franky squeeze my shoulder again the little spark of comfort pushing me forward.

"Then that continued for 7 years, a few months ago I found Sanji's wanted poster. I did some research and found out he was in the Strawhat crew and that day I decided that as soon as he got close enough I would flee and find him. I knew if I could find this crew that Nii~san would get rid of those bastards, or at least take me away from them." The tears were falling fast and hot and my nose was seriously clogged up. The whisper of doubt came back. _Who says he won't give you back. Why are you his issue?_ Franky wrapped his arms around me suddenly, crying his eyes out.

" Oh man that story is so sad!" His arms around me at first scared me, but then as I realized the he was hugging me it made me feel safe. I leaned into his hug crying onto his shoulder as quietly as I could. Franky soon let me go wiping his eyes,

"Well if Sanji doesn't take care of these bastards I will." His voice was filled with conviction and it made me smile. _We just met and here you are building me a new hand and willing to get rid of these bastards for me. Is this friendship?_ Just then Chopper hopped up from his seat on Robin's lap and climbed up on the cot, he then wrapped his little arms around me.

"Oh poor Rina, we won't let them hurt you I promise." I hugged Chopper back smiling. _These people are amazing. I just hope Sanji is this accepting._ Robin stood up,

"Chopper should I have Sanji make Rina something to eat?" Chopper nodded,

"Tell him that Rina is very stunted and malnourished ok ?" Robin left shutting the door quietly. She still seemed very dark and uncaring but I didn't care. Chopper was still hugging me and I buried my face in his tiny shoulder. _All this time and now I have people who don't know me this willing to help me._

-End Rina's POV-

Robin walked out on to the lawn deck and found Sanji sitting on the ground holding his head in his hands. It was obvious he was dealing with a lot of internal conflict. Despite appearances Rina's story had greatly shaken Robin and she wanted to help her just as much as Franky and Chopper did. Nami was kneeled down next to Sanji silently rubbing little circles in his back in an attempt to comfort him. Luffy was leaned against the railing watching Sanji with a serious look on his face. Robin made her way over to them,

"Sanji we have someone hungry and malnourished aboard shouldn't you be in the kitchen ?" Sanji's head flew up and he was on his feet in a flash.

"Oh yes of course." His voice was practically and his eyes were clouded and distant as he walked past Robin to get to the galley. Robin Nami and Luffy followed after. The three entered the galley in slightly awkward silence. Sanji went into the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients.

"Doctor~san also said to tell you that she was stunted." Robin's smooth voice seemed to break the awkwardness, Sanji gave a curt nod and started to pull more ingredients.

"Sanji" Luffy's voice was as sharp as one of Zoro's katana, he sounded angry and cold.

"You didn't tell us you had a sister." Sanji stopped whisking and sighed,

"Well I don't remember being told I had to disclose everything from my past to you. You never told us about Ace." Luffy leaned against the bar between the dining room and the kitchen.

"That was different" Sanji started whisking again.

"How?" Luffy didn't respond right away.

"I knew Ace was out there with White Beard chasing his dream, doing what he wanted. It seems to me you didn't even know Rina was out there." Sanji stopped whisking and gently set his bowl down.

"I didn't, I thought she was dead" His voice was on the verge of cracking and he sounded like a little boy. Luffy's eyes grew wide when he heard that.

"You didn't know that she was alive?" Sanji turned on the stove and started frying up a ton of vegetables.

"I believed that she had died with all my heart." He was obviously crying. Luffy's grip on the counter tightened,

"Tell us." His voice was a hiss, barely audible above the cooking veggies. Sanji sighed his breath shakey and shallow.

"We were just little kids, I was 8, Rina was 6. We were playing out on the beach near our house. She always loved to build sandcastles." He stopped to take another shaky breath. He flipped the vegetables a little to fast.

"We heard some men coming and we hid. Pirates were common around our island. They found us pretty quickly. They were huge guys with swords and guns. I wasn't as tough as a kid as you were Luffy." He had to stop tears and emotion clogging his throat.

"I got really scared, Rina and I managed to get away and we ran, as fast as our little legs could carry us. I wasn't paying attention and Rina fell behind." His voice was filled with anger and pain.

"They nabbed her and I didn't even notice till I got back to our house." His voice broke and he stopped to take a few deep shaking breaths.

"We searched day and night and we didn't find her so we knew the pirates had her. Before the marines arrived they were gone, and they had Rina." Sanji took the veggies and spread them out on a plate of the leftover rice from lunch. He turned around and Nami, Luffy and Robin were shocked to see that Sanji wasn't just crying he was quietly sobbing.

"They took her away from me and I never looked I just sat at home too sad to even eat properly and then on my ninth birthday I got a package. Her hair. It was stained with blood, and the marines declared her dead. I ran away after that, I ran away from the pain of the being in the house we had lived in for so long. I got a job as a chore boy on a marine ship ended up in East blue. You all know the rest." Luffy's fist met Sanji's face with a smack.

**"You just ran away ? You abandoned your little sister and ran away?"** Sanji stayed where he had fallen and hid his face. Guilt was evident in every action and was pouring out of every pore. Luffy continued to speak, anger lacing his voice like poison.

"I cannot tolerate such weakness in my crew's cook. You get one more chance, I am making Rina your responsibility, if anything happens to her you can search for the All Blue with someone else." Sanji looked up at his enraged Captain.

"Wait Luffy you're letting her come with us? She can travel with us?" tentative happiness laced Sanji's voice. Luffy nodded,

"Don't forget what I told you, I will not travel with people who abandon family." Sanji stood up smiling now.

"Of course Captain, Rina is safe in my hands I promise you that." Then Sanji picked up the plate of rice and vegetables.

"Now please excuse me I need to take this food to my sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji: My Big Brother

Chapter 3: Siblings meet and tears shed.

AN: You guys im so sorry. So sorry ! School and blah I'm sorry for not updating more ! I really want to keep this fic going so feel free to message me anytime to remind me to write ! Ps thanks so much for the favs, follows and reviews you guys are the greatest !

It has been brought to my attention that Luffy was out of character. I will admit that he was OOC, I kinda wanted him to be but he seems way more OOC then I thought…. well i want to say sorry about that. I honestly felt that he would get upset but I guess I over did it. I'm sorry please stick around. I will try better. I promise. Oh mna they are so much harder to write than I realized and now I feel so terrible please please please forgive me I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm trying I promise I promise please I'm sorry

You guys I'm sorry this chapter took so long but it was really hard ! I was fighiting writer's block and Sherlock came back and just ahhhhhhhhh like ugh it just was really hard!

I do not own One Piece.

And thats a good thing.

-Rina's POV: In the infirmary-

I slipped my sweater over my head and then stood up.

"I really don't need to be in here Chopper." The little doctor was adamant that I stay in the infirmary until I had eaten and he had a chance to give me a full exam.

"You stay." The cute little reindeer pouted a little and pointed to the cot. I sighed and I smiled.

"All right, all right" I sat back down on the bed. Frankie held out a big hand and gestured for me to place my much smaller dirty metal hand in his.

"I'm pretty sure I can deactivate the shocks and the tracking function and then switch your hand back on." There was a small click and then a whirring sound. I felt the feeling slowly come back to the contraption that was my hand. I flexed it and made a fist.

"Ha, thanks Frankie !" Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Chopper's cute little voice answered. The door slowly swung open. Standing there in the doorway was Sanji. He was well dressed and his hair covered his right eye. He looked kinda awkward and was shifting his weight from foot to foot. I felt my self freeze, my doubt washed over me like a tidal wave.

_Why would he want me ? I'm just a slave girl! What if he can't keep the Boulders away ? What if he sends me back._

"Hey Rina, long time no see." He sounded nervous and like he felt as bad as I did. The doubt clouded my mind and I couldn't do anything other than numbly nodd. Sanji slowly stepped into the room, a unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. Then I noticed a bruise growing on his cheek.

"Sanji what happened ?" The doubt faded as worry set in. Did the Boulders come already ?

"Luffy hit me." I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion. Why?

"Oh" Sanji slowly made his way over to the table across from me. He set down a plate of rice and vegetables.

"Rina." He said my name and it sounded like it hurt him. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what to think. Then before I even realized what was happening he had wrapped his arms around me. He was warm and smelled like wine and cigarettes. He pressed his face against the top of my head and I felt his tears mingle with my hair.

"Rina, you're alive." I didn't move, feeling his arms around me was the most comforting thing I had ever felt. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yeah and I'm here." I felt tears prick my eyes. Sanji didn't say anything, he just stood there holding me. Suddenly there was a loud sound like an elephant screaming. I whipped around, it was Frankie, crying like a little girl.

"Oi oi I love you guys so much !" Tears were practically exploding out of Frankie's eyes. Suddenly Chopper grew into a big hulking beast and began to physically guide Frankie from the room.

"We can go and give you two some time." Chopper opened the door and yanked the sobbing Frankie through it.

After a few moments of silence Sanji suddenly said,

"He's completely insane." I chuckled. I turned around and blinked in surprise as the plate of veggies and rice was shoved in my face.

"Eat" Sanji's voice was firm. I took the plate, and trying not to drool, sat down on the cot.

"It smells delicious !" The smell was like heaven itself, wafting from the plate into my nose making my poor empty stomach ache. I crossed my legs and set the plate on my lap. I slowly picked up the fork and scooped up some of the veggies and rice. Then I bit down onto the most delicious food I had ever tasted. My eyes widened and I looked up at Sanji with a grin practically splitting my face.

"Sanji this is great !" I resisted the urge to shovel mouthful after mouthful.

"I'm glad you enjoy my cooking." He smiles and then removes the unlit cigarette from his lips. I want to ask about him cooking but I can't talk around the food in my mouth.

"Rina, I" he paused to take a deep breath, " I owe you an apology."

_Me an apology ? For what ? Is he gonna return me ? Did the Captain say I couldn't come ?_ Fear pumped through my system.

"I wasn't looking. I abandoned you. I left you out there with those bastards. I'm sorry." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. I tried to meet his eye but he was staring at his shoes.

"I honestly believed you were dead I thought you were gone and so I just abandoned you and I should have been looking. I'm sorry." He was crying, quietly tears sliding down his face. What is he talking about ?

"I left you all on your own and I let this happen to you I'm so sorry." I blinked in surprise. _He is upset he didn't find me first ?_ I almost laughed.

"Sanji, you saved me. Sure you weren't looking but you said your self that you believed me dead. I know that you won't let them take me back. You saved me so don't regret what you can't change." _When did I get so deep geez._ Sanji was looking at me, a strange look on his face.

"How did I save you ?" He honestly looked confused. I smiled at him, to try and reassure him.

"I saw your wanted poster and well even if it looks all messed up I recognized the eyebrows. Seeing you gave me the hope, the guts to try and escape one more time. I knew if I found you that you wouldn't let them take me back." _Would he though ? He hardly knows me at all. I'm just some girl._

"I rescued you?" His voice was filled with doubt. I nodded and smiled up as him as wide as I could.

"Your my hero nii~san." He looked slightly confused but then he smiled at me.

"Finish eating." He gestured to the plate in my lap. I picked up my fork but before I put more of the delicious food into my mouth I asked.

"So you cooked this?"

"Yeah." Sanji smiled warmly at me,

"I'm the ships cook. I learned from this crazy old man named Zef in a restaurant called the Baratie. Now I'm searching for the All Blue."

"What's the All Blue?"

-Several hours and many many plates of food later: In the dining room-

"And that's how our crazy crew came together, Frankie has only been with us about a week or so." I sat on a stool finishing off another plate of Sanji's veggies and rice.

"That is seriously one crazy crew huh?" Sanji chuckled and nodded. There was a knock on the door and then a crash as a red and stew yellow blur was practically thrown through the door. He crashed to the ground moaning. A orange haired girl about my age stood in the door hands on hips.

"Now, Luffy." Her voice was stern and she sounded very angry. Luffy sat up rubbing the bump on his head and picking up his hat. He pouted a little and then plopped it back on. He looked up and saw me sitting there and Sanji behind the counter. He rubbed the back of his head and then crossed his legs.

"SanjiI'msorryIhityoubefore." He spoke very fast and I didn't really catch anything he said. I glanced over at Sanji. _What is going on ?_ Sanji looked slightly surprised.

"Luffy you don't have," He was cut off by the girl in the door way.

"Yes he does ! He had no right and he was acting like an idiot now do it properly Luffy !"

_What the heck is going on !_ I sat there quietly, completely lost. Luffy took a deep breath and then hid under his hat before saying,

"Sanji I lost my temper and shouldn't have hit you I'm sorry."

( AN: Oh god so so so so so so so so so so so so so so OOC I'm sorry X 29835612097560 I can't Luffy I actually kinda hard like just I'm sorry I'm trying and this is the best I could do with this ! )

Nami grunted, and Sanji sighed. Luffy then jumped up and ran over to me.

"Well then we have a new nakama let's party !" He grabbed my hand and dragged me out into the sunlight laughing.

\

End

AN: YOu guys I really tried and I'm sorry I did. I know the OOCness got way out there and I'm sorry but this incident doesn't come up again and so the ooc ness is done I promise ! Keep the reviews coming I love you all !

Kookie theif


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Party and Boulder's Crushed

_**A/N: You guys i'm sorry the update took so long! I joined my school's forensics team so my fic kinda got back burner ! But I'm back and on a roll so yay ! Plus I figured out how to work on this story while offline YAY! Also thank you so much for the reviews guys I love them so much ! Keep them up ! They really do inspire me to keep working on this fic so, if you want more review review review !**_

_**Kookie Thief**_

_**I don't own One Piece**_

_**And that's a good thing.**_

-On the upper deck of the Sunny-go-

"It's party time !" Luffy dragged me out the door and into the late evening light.

_Wow I spent that long with Nii~san ?_

The Sunny's deck was beautiful. Luffy and I were on the upper portion of the main deck. Below us stretched a huge lawn deck with trees and even a swing. Luffy tugged me over to a slide and practically shoved me down. I whipped down the slide and crashed to the ground at the bottom. I rolled over and felt aches and pains returning all over my body.

"Here let me help you." I looked up and saw a boy standing over me, he was dark and was smiling at me. He had long curly hair and wore a baseball cap backwards with strange goggles over top. He had an unusually long nose. He held out a hand and I rolled over reached up and grabbed it. The boy hoisted me up and then smiled down at me.

"I," He said with an air of authority, "am Captain Usopp! Sniper of the Strawhats!"

If he's the sniper then why the captain ? Then I remembered, Sanji had told me that Usopp liked to pump himself up with lies of grandeur and power. So I just smiled.

"I'm Rina, nice to meet you."

"RINA !" Suddenly I was hit by a train! Then I realized it was Franky (_** couldn't resist**_) He wrapped me up in his huge arms and spun me around. A massive amount of tears was falling from the large man's eyes.

"Rina poor little lady !" Franky was cradling me against his chest and slowly rocking me back and forth.

"Robin told everyone." he whispered, "thought I should tell you."

_Robin told ? Told them ? So now they know. What I was. Will they still want me to stay ? Will they hate me ?_

"We will crush them. They won't ever lay a hand on you again." Franky's voice was soft and he held me to his chest like he was trying to crush the fear right out of me. He set me down and I found that I was a little dazed after being scooped up and swung around by the large cyborg. I shook my head and as my vision cleared I realized that there were people standing around. Usopp was standing a few feet away looking serious. Chopper was in Robin's arms, both of them watching me quietly. There was a man standing beside Robin. He was tall and tan with green hair. He had katanas, three of them at his side. His green eyes seemed to burn mine as we locked gazes and I found myself fascinated by him. I turned to Franky, he still had tears streaming down his face and was watching me apprehensively.

"I thought this was a party ?" I asked with a little bit of a chuckle. Franky grinned and nodded wiping his nose and rubbing his eyes. Luffy came leaping out of nowhere and threw himself on my shoulders, leaving me to support most of his weight.

"All right ! Sanji ! Food !" Luffy then leapt from my back and ran to Usopp. He started to babble on about fireworks.

"Is he always like this?" I asked the blue haired cyborg.

"Yeah pretty much." Franky chuckled and then turned to gesture at Robin, Chopper and the swordsmen.

"Have you been introduced to everyone?"

I shook my head,

"I haven't met your swordsmen yet."

The green haired man grunted, it sounded a little like 'Zoro'

_Zoro ? is that his name?_

Robin chuckled darkly,

"Introduce yourself properly Mr. Bushido." The tone in her voice sent chills down my spine and I saw 'Zoro' look a little frightened. He marched over to me and then held out his huge tan hand.

"I'm Zoro." I reached up and shook his hand. His hand engulfed mine, and it was unusually warm.

"Rina." I stated.

_Seems like a simple enough guy._

Zoro released my hand and then spun on his heels to go and sit against the railing.

"Wake me when there's booze."

_Definitely a simple guy._

"Everyone !"

I turned and saw the red haired girl from before standing on the upper deck waving down at us.

"Are we gonna stand around or are we gonna greet our new nakama ?" Sanji was making his way down the stairs carrying two trays with mugs. He made his way to Robin and Chopper both took a mug and Robin allowed Chopper to climb down from her arms. Then Sanji made his way to me he bowed slightly at the waist and held out the tray. I took a mug and then leaned in to whisper,

"Who is that girl ?"

"That's Nami ! She's the navigator." Then Sanji straightened up and offered the tray to Franky. The cyborg accepted a mug. Usopp walked over and also chose a mug. There were two left one for the swordsmen and one for Sanji. Then suddenly Sanji grabbed one of the mugs and threw it right at Zoro's head?! The swordsman's hand reached up and caught the mug on reflex, he didn't even open his eyes.

"Oi Cook I told you to wake me when there was booze not chuck it at my head." Zoro opened his eyes and glared at Nii~san. Sanji just snorted and walked away. I looked up at Franky confused.

"Yeah they're always like that." I shrugged and turned my attention to my mug. It had warm dark liquid in it. The smell was absolutely amazing. I slowly took a sip and the sweetest, richest, most chocolate hot chocolate I had ever tasted.

"MMMMMMMM ! This is amazing !" The liquid was the perfect temperature, it warmed my hand and my throat. It spread chocolatey warmth through my whole body. Usopp laughed.

"Yeah Sanji is magic in the kitchen. Everything he makes is so beyond amazing! I'm surprised we aren't all fat yet!" Franky laughed,

"Well I doubt that…"

**"OI ANYONE OF YOU BLOODY STRAWHATS ABOARD ?"**

I froze. The voice. The voice of my nightmares. The one thing I had hoped and pleaded to never hear after finding Sanji.

"Captain." I felt my mug of hot chocolate fall from my hands.

Terror.

It froze me in place.

I couldn't breathe.

_My heart, is it beating ?_

_Maybe I died._

_This is some cruel punishment ? _

_Is this hell ?_

_I'm afraid._

In the passing of a second all the fear I had left with Abaji in that diner came crashing back.

Memories flooded my mind.

Beatings.

Rape.

Pain.

Hunger.

I was on the ground, the grass tickled my knees.

Beatings.

Rape.

Pain.

Hunger.

I was lost, fleeing, running, trying to escape the maze in my mind. The fear weighed me down but I kept running. But I was lost, so lost.

Someone lifted me.

If only I could escape this maze.

Everywhere I turned.

Beatings.

Rape.

Pain.

Hunger.

There was shouting.

I found a quiet room. Darkness. Peace, in the endless maze in my mind.

A bed, I was lying in a bed.

The dark room grew darker and darker.

-End Rina's POV-

There were at least a dozen of them. One, the one who had shouted, was obviously the Captain.

**"OI STRAWHATS YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO RETURN ABAJI'S PROPERTY !"**

Franky had carried Rina in to the girl's room. She had collapsed after saying, 'Captain'. Sanji stood half way up the stairs to the upper deck, he glared down at the man littered on the shore. They all stood there leering up at the Strawhat crew.

"Captain? Permission to kick their asses ?" Sanji snarled from stairs. Luffy grinned,

"Definitely." Sanji dropped his trays and leapt over the side of the Sunny. He landed in front of the Captain, he was huge. His arms were as thick as tree trunks and his legs were like elephant legs. When the Captain realized how small Sanji was compared to him and his muscular men he laughed.

"AHAHAHA! This little pup thinks he can take on me ? Men!" He snapped his thick fingers.

"Kill him." The men scattered around all rushed forward at once. And in the blink of an eye, Sanji beat them all senseless. They lay scattered all over the ground and the cook stood poised over their beaten bodies, leg raised and cigarette smoking.

"Now." Sanji said, his voice laced with rage.

"Which one is Abaji ? Or I am gonna have to crush the boulder crusher?" The Captain of the Boulders stood staring at his men. He looked up at Sanji and snarled.

"You'll pay for that!" The huge man grabbed an axe out of nowhere. He swung it in an arch and Sanji stopped it with one foot.

"The marimo swings harder half asleep, bastard." Sanji brought the heel of his foot against the side of the axe blade. The axe flew from the huge man's hands spiraling through the air.

"Now again, where is Abaji?" Before Sanji had even finished his question the huge man lunged forward reaching for Sanji's throat. Sanji removed his cigarette and blew out smoke. As soon as the man was in range Sanji did a complete 360 and slammed his heel into the man's neck. The man flew through the air and landed with a crash that shook the ground. He lay there groaning and then he slowly sat up. Sanji placed his cigarette back between his lips and calmly walked to the big mans side.

"Now where is Abaji?"

The Captain cowered before the cook.

"He's coming. The guy with red hair."

"Good" Sanji said, he flicked his cigarette butt into the sea.

"Now I can get angry." Then the world was consumed in flame.

**"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY SISTER THAT WAY!"** Sanji's feet flew so fast that the crew couldn't keep up. The fire rippled across the grass, from crewmember to crewmember. And in it's wake were broken bleeding shells of men. The fire cooled after every crewmen had been destroyed. Sanji stood, a raging ball of fire and he waited. He waited for the real source of his anger.

"Abaji." The way Sanji said his name would be enough to frighten away any sane man.

On the Sunny the crew stood watching over the railing.

"That was great !" Luffy shouted throwing a fist in the air,

"GO SANJI !" Usopp stood next to him, however he was less enthusiastic,

"Have I ever said that I am so glad that Sanji is on our side?"

-Rina's POV-

My eyes opened slowly. I was in a dark room, the darkness was so heavy I could feel it pressing against my skin. Then, a flash of white.

Light.

I had never seen light in this dream before. I recognized this dark room. The home to my nightmares. But there had never been light here. I took a slowly step forward and the light flashed again. I slowly walked forward. The light was warm and welcoming. I started to run.

Light.

A way out !

I ran and ran and ran. But I was lost. Every way I turned were nightmares, memories.

Beatings.

Rapes.

Pain.

Hunger.

The long hours of work that stretched before me. I was trapped on every side. My past was holding me here. Every single thing that I had to endure flashed before me. And I found myself filled with hate and despair. The light dimmed and drew further away. I ran after it but it seemed to move away as I ran toward it. The hate that I felt burned in my chest and somehow I knew that I needed to abandon hate and anger to reach the light.

_"There is no way to abandon your past. You need to accept it and move past. Your path is straight, you have built your own maze."_ My own voice boomed around me, but I had not opened my mouth. I slowed to walk then stopped. The images, the memories assaulted me. They filled every pore, they flooded into me. Then suddenly, they were gone. I felt them swirling around in me. They weighed down my heart and sat in the pit of my stomach.

_"You must accept this as a weight you have to carry. This is your past. But the past is the past. You have found the light. You only have to accept it."_

My voice was quieter now and I nodded. I sat down and felt the weight settle onto my shoulders.

"Strawhats, you are my light and I want to go with you." This time I physically spoke and then light slowly grew and grew until I was engulfed in it's warmth and peace.

I slowly opened my eyes. Chopper was above me peering down at me.

"Are you feeling ok?" His little voice was laced with worry. I managed to slowly nodd and then pushed my self up. I really did feel fine, my head was aching a little but other than that I felt fine. Franky was standing beside the little reindeer and he grinned at me.

"You had us worried." I slowly drew my legs off the bed and stood up.

"What happened ?" I tottered slightly and then stood firm.

"You heard the Boulder Captain and then you passed out." Chopper still sounded worried. Suddenly there was a huge crash and a splash. Franky turned and went to the door. He stuck his head out. The red sunset light leaked into the room and Franky shouted out,

"Oi don't damage the Sunny !" I followed after Franky and then stepped under his huge arm to stand in the sun. The breeze tickled my face and ruffled my hair. I saw Luffy and Usopp leaning over the railing watching something. Robin and Chopper were watching as well but there were not leaned so far out. I made my way over to the railing and leaned over to see what was going on.

It was Sanji, he was standing a few feet inland holding Abaji by the front of his shirt. Abaji was beaten, brusies were forming all over his face, he was bleeding from cuts all over his body. Sanji stood there staring at the beaten man in front of him. Then slowly, with great deliberation, Sanji raised a fist. Nami gasped,

"Sanji is gonna punch him !" Suddenly I was filled with a burning desire to tell Abaji exactly how much I hated him, I wanted more than anything to feel my fist connect with his face.

"Sanji ! Wait !" I shouted. Sanji turned and saw me, he smiled up at me.

"These guys won't bother you anymore Rina." He turned back to Abaji, but I shouted again.

"Nii~san please! I want to do it." I felt eyes on me and Sanji looked slightly surprised. He nodded and then roughly threw Abaji to the ground. I leapt over the side of the Sunny and crumpled to the ground when I landed. Sanji raced over to me, he helped me to my feet.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly holding my arm gently and turning me toward Abaji. I nodded,

"I want this." Sanji released my arm and I slowly made my way over to Abaji. He was lying on the ground breathing heavily.

Anger.

It consumed me, it leaked from every pore, it settled like a heavy weight at the back of my mind.

Anger lit my nerves on fire.

"Sit up." My voice was like venom. He turned his head to me his green eyes wide with panic. I took him a moment, but then he recognized me.

"Rina" He slowly struggled to a sitting position,

"Rina, why did you run away?"

"Why did I run ? WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I DID?" I screamed in Abaji's face. My anger coursed through me like liquid fire. Abaji looked up at me, confused.

"But, I love you why would you run?" Now disgust mingled with my hate,

_He loves me ? Loves me ? HOW DARE EHE EVER SAY THAT!_

I walked forward and grabbed the front of Abaji's filrth shirt.

"Don't you ever claim to love me you filthy pig. You could never love anyone or anything."

He stared into my face, confusion and irritation marring his bruised features.

"But you loved me you bitch."

I hit him.

My metal fist connected with his face with a satisfying crunch. Blood, red and hot streamed from his nose and all over him and me.

"I would never" I hissed, my rage boiling so hard inside me I saw sparks flying in front of me.

"EVER love you your bastard. You took me and shot me and raped me." He curled his lip up at me in a horrible grusome smirk.

"You loved every second of it, why just last night."

I hit him again.

My rage was blinding me now, it raced through my blood setting my hate on fire, it caused my heart to pound, my ears to ring, and all I saw was red. My fist, the hand he watched them take, hit him, again, and again, and again. After a while, I don't know how long. I stopped. I stood there panting, holding Abaji's unconcius, or dead, body. I finally came to my self and let him fall from my grip. My left hand was dented where I had connected with his cheek bone, and Abaji's blood was splattered all over me. I looked down at his crumpled body. He was breating, but his face was a mangled chunk of flesh that was oozing blood from 1000 different places. My anger simmered down and eventually sizzled out. I realized it was dark. I turned my gaze to the sky. I saw stars, millions and millions of stars stretching as far as I could see.

I smiled.

_Freedom. I finally have my freedom. After 11 years._

I turned back toward the ship, Sanji and Zoro stood leaning against the railing just watching me. Luffy was shouting something, but I didn't care to hear. Usopp was standing beside Luffy looking kind of shocked and Franky was standing there with the biggest grin on his face. I slowly made my way back to the ship. I stood looking up at the railing and at my new crew,

"Well that was certainly not what I expected to happen." Robin appeared from behind Franky holding Chopper.

_What if they think I'm crazy._

I looked down at my hands, smeared with blood, one dented from shattering a man's face.

_What if I am crazy._

I slowly raised my eyes again, suddenly apprehensive.

"I wanted to do that for a long time." I stated simply. The truth was my best option. Then suddenly everyone was grinning.

"You certainly gave him what he deserved !" Usopp said with a chuckle. Sanji leapt down and offered me his hand.

"Now let's get you cleaned up so we can get back to your 'Welcome to the crew party !" I found myself smiling as well.

_Well some of my weight has been lifted._

After a bath and a change of clothes, into one of Sanji's shirts and an extra pair of Luffy's shorts. I ran a brush through me hair and let it fall in wet strands around my shouders. I looked at my self in the mirror, and I found myself smiling.

_This is what I look like free….._

I stepped out on deck, the entire Sunny was decked out in lights and the deck glowed like something from a dream. I could hear Usopp, Luffy and Chopper playing on the deck, I spotted Robin and Franky sitting in lawn chairs chatting away. ( Well Franky was anyway.) Zoro was asleep leaning against one on the on deck trees. Nami was sitting in the swing watching Sanji grill huge mountains of food. I stood there and watched for awhile. Too frightened to interupt the peaceful scene of the Strawhat Crew.

"OI, Shrimp you gonna stand there forever." Zoro's voice rumbled across the deck, he hadn't even opened his eyes.

"COME ON THEN RINA ! IT'S YOUR PARTY !" Luffy came bounding up the stair and grabbed me, he pulled my down after him and deposited me in the center of the deck. I was bare foot and the grass tickled my feet. A breeze floated across the deck and stirred my hair about my face. The golden lights twinkled and sparkled and shone. And I felt safe, and free, and happy. The whole crew gathered around each with a cup in their hands. Sanji shoved his mug high into the ari and with a grin he said,

"To Rina, my baby sister and the newest member of the Strawhats !" With a round of here here's the mugs were drained and the party began.

That was the best night of my life.


End file.
